1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromagnetic treatment of liquid fuel in an internal combustion engine for greater fuel efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present electromagnetic devices for internal combustion engines such as Kwartz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726, dated Jan. 7, 1964) and Reece (U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,017, dated Nov. 2, 1976) are expensive to manufacture and complicated for the average driver to use. Moreover, they can generally be used only with gasoline engines, not with diesel engines. My invention is inexpensive to manufacture and easy for the average driver to use. My invention is designed to pass an intense magnetic flux field in a pinpoint manner through the fuel. It uses a negligible amount of current and does not interfere with the ignition or operation of any engine. It may be used with gasoline or diesel engines.
3. Disclosure Statement
Kwartz discloses an impedance device 10 which is mounted by means of spring clips K and N onto a fuel line L between carburetor 12 and fuel pump 14. It is electrically connected to the high-tension ignition system of an internal combustion engine between the ignition coil 21 and distributor. When the primary circuit of coil 21A is broken, a pulsating current is sent through coils C and E of impedance device 10 to establish a high intensity magnetic field about the coils. The fuel in fuel line L is subjected to the high intensity magnetic field. The presence of the coils in the ignition circuit increases the length of discharge or hotness of the spark within the engine cylinder resulting in improved in improved combustion and engine efficiency. Coils C and E are made with special high resistance wire and utilize a very high voltage from ignition coil 21. It is designed to be effective with a brass fuel line so that there will be no short circuit path for the flux line of the magnetic field. A thermostat P may be connected at the junction of coils C and E to vary the inductance in the high-tension ignition system in response to the operating condition of the engine.
Kwartz's device requires an ignition coil in order to operate. Since a diesel engine has no ignition coil, Kwartz's device cannot be used with a diesel engine.
My invention is designed for use with a diesel engine as well as a gasoline engine. My invention is based on basic coil winding techniques. It utilizes a very low potential direct current voltage with no high voltage build-up. The principle of my invention is to pass an intense magnetic flux field in a pinpoint manner through the fuel. My invention in no way interferes with the ignition or operation of any engine. My invention is effective on any type of fuel line and requires no thermostat as it in no way interferes with normal engine operation.